criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Sandeep Sadhra
Sandeep Sadhra (Hin: संदीप साधरा) was a suspect in the murder investigations of Constable Deepak Kumar in Treacherous Waters (Case #20 of World Edition) and Bollywood actress Priya Joshi in Bloodywood (Case #22 of World Edition). Profile Sandeep is a 49-year-old tuk-tuk driver. He has a multi-colored vest over it, and has short black hair and mustache. In his first appearance, he wears a white shirt with the words 'I ♥ TUK-TUK' on it. He has sunglasses hanging from it. It is known that Sandeep is right-handed and has a criminal record. In his second appearance, he ditches his sunglasses and dons a green shirt with the words 'KEEP CALM AND DRIVE TUK-TUK' on it. It is known that he listens to Bollywood music and plays cricket. Role in Case(s) Treacherous Waters Sandeep first became a suspect when the player and Jack Archer found a picture of him and the victim. He immediately recognized the victim, whom he took to the museum, and offered an invitation to his cousin's wedding. When informed of his murder, he was shocked saying fate was inscrutable and the flood had already taken so many lives. Sandeep was spoken to again after it was revealed the victim confiscated his tuk-tuk license after a speeding violation. Sandeep said he could not afford to lose his tuk-tuk as he needed it to make money. He said despite the number of infractions, he is a good driver; not to mention he begged and even tried to bribe the victim in hopes he would not take his license away, but to no avail. When suggested he killed him because of that, Sandeep replied saying he only drives fast, and does not kill. Sandeep was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Amrita Kumar for Deepak's murder. However, Sandeep requested the two of them help find his license at the waterfront. It was found, repaired, then returned to Sandeep who was ecstatic that he could drive tuk-tuks again, alongside elephants and tigers. He thanked the player, saying he was planning on going on a trip across India and beyond. Bloodywood Sandeep became a suspect after the player and Carmen Martinez found a flyer for his tuk-tuk rides signed by the victim. When asked if he remembered giving Priya a ride, he said he remembered dropping her off at the movie set and her giving him an autograph. He was glad that a movie star like Priya decided to take his tuk-tuk instead of some big fancy limo. When informed of her murder, he said if she could not be a star on earth, then perhaps she could be a star in the sky. Sandeep was interrogated again regarding a picture of him and the victim, where he does not look happy. He admits he was angry at the victim, but he was long over his anger towards her. He said that the victim told him to spend all night on call in his tuk-tuk while she goes to a party. However, when he dropped Priya back off at the set, she refused to pay him saying the publicity should be payment enough. Sandeep as found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Vikram Joshi for Priya's murder. Case Appearances *Treacherous Waters (Case #20 of World Edition) *Bloodywood (Case #22 of World Edition) Trivia * On Sandeep's driving licence, it says he was born on June 2, 1975, making him 40, yet in his profile it says he is 49. This is probably a developer oversight. * Sandeep is one of the characters to appear in two cases. Gallery SSadhraWorldEdition.PNG|Sandeep, as he appeared in Treacherous Waters (Case #20 of World Edition). SSadhraWorldEditionC137.png|Sandeep, as he appeared in Bloodywood (Case #22 of World Edition). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects